Pushing Limits
by Lace Kittens
Summary: The Cullens have a secret. It's about to push every limit Bella has ever known. A collab between lacym3 and kitty cullen-03. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**We'd like to thank you for taking the time to check out our little story here. A couple things before we get started: This story won't be working on a deadline-this is a collab, and we both have RLs, so we will update as frequently as this allows. We want this to be fun for EVERYBODY, including us. This story will also be EXTREMELY adult-themed, so if you're not comfortable with that, or are under 18, you shouldn't be reading this. And of course, we'd like to give props to cullen818, who has jumped on this journey with us as a beta. She's got another story in the works-you should head to her profile and check it out.**

**This story counts for everything in Twilight and a portion of New Moon (to the point of Edward leaving.) We pick up after that.**

* * *

I'm going for a hunt; I'll be back soon." I called as I ran out the front door and down the steps. The wilderness of Alaska held a plethora of hunting options. These days I was hunting more frequently than normal. It was nice, going alone-it gave me an opportunity to think. I headed north to one of my favorite spots.

I was twenty miles out when I noticed the smell. I inhaled again, to be sure.

Victoria.

But what was she doing here? She hadn't made herself known to us, and the Denali's hadn't mentioned having any visitors either. Instinctively I ran towards her, eager for a confrontation. Because of her and her mate, my family had nearly been destroyed. As I got closer, I froze. I could smell blood.

Bella's blood.

I ran faster, pushing myself harder than I would have thought possible. "_Oh, silly girl. Don't you see that it's only fair? Your Edward destroyed James. You'd want revenge, would you not?"_ I heard a sharp crack, followed by a weakened cry. _Oh, no._ Breaking through the tree line, I saw her. She was lying on the pavement, her heart barely beating. She was bleeding heavily, crying all the while.

"Please. It's not…like that…anymore. He doesn't…want…me." She choked, trying to fend off her attacker. I could feel the pain-not just physical, but emotional as well-rolling off her in waves. Victoria was gleeful; this was just what she wanted.

No.

I growled, launching myself across the road and landing on top of Victoria. She snarled and grabbed me by the shoulders as she tried to throw me off. "What is she to you?" she growled, piercing my skin with her teeth. I hissed, but I had her by the neck.

"She's family." And Victoria was no more. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket, thanking God I had used it earlier, and set her on fire without a second glance. I immediately turned my attention to Bella. She was going to die if I didn't do something. And her blood…_oh God_ it was so strong. I saw the choice before me, and it was grim. Could I do it? Stop and not kill her? She whimpered, and her heart faltered, and I knew I had to try. I fought everything in me. I owed her this much. I pulled her into my lap, looked into her brown eyes one last time, and murmured my apologies as I bit into her neck.

It was a miracle that I stopped, but I did. I scooped her up and ran back to the house as the day's events sank in. What was she doing out here, anyway?! My heart sank as I realized what the probable answer was.

She was looking for us.

Victoria held a grudge, and followed her here. Bella let out a sudden scream, breaking me out of my thoughts. I had to hurry. No doubt the venom was burning through her veins; my running was probably making it worse.

The family was waiting on the porch, probably in response to the increasing frequency of Bella's screams. Carlisle was the first to reach me, shock and worry his prominent emotions. "Jasper! What's happened?" Esme was clutching her hand to her mouth, and Emmett was shaking his head in anger.

"I was on my way out when I crossed Victoria's scent. I followed, because I wanted to know what she was doing here. As I got closer, I heard her. I was too late to stop her. I bit her, Carlisle, for the love of God I bit her." I didn't know if I was remorseful, or if the pain I was feeling was too much for me to handle-but I was choking. Choking on grief and there was nothing I could do about it. Carlisle closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Take her upstairs. Put her in our room. Esme-get something for her to wear-she can't wake up in this." I just noticed that the outfit she had on was covered in blood. Her blood. My fault. I hurried through the house and laid her carefully onto Carlisle and Esme's bed. Esme hurried in behind me, grabbing a pair of light silk sleep pants and a white tank top.

"Out." She commanded, and I very nearly growled at her. She noticed my hesitation, and softened a bit. "I don't think Bella would want you to see her…unclothed, Jasper. You know how modest she is." Of course. I nodded and stepped outside. Carlisle was there, and Alice.

"You did the right thing, Jasper. Bella wouldn't have wanted to die like that. You saved her." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. Alice intertwined her hand with mine.

"I didn't see…thank you for saving her. I'm so proud of you." She smiled grimly. I could see Emmett peering around the stairwell.

"Did you get her? Victoria?" he asked, all business. I only nodded. "Good." I had yet to hear from Rosalie. I could feel her anger, but there was also pity there. Pity for Bella. Perhaps this will be the end of their feud. Before long, Esme stepped outside. Bella's screams pierced my ears, and I all but ran past Esme into the bedroom.

It was the longest three days of my existence.

The family took turns sitting with us; talking to Bella, stroking her hair…I was the only one who never left her side. And at last-_at last_-she took a deep, stuttering breath and opened her eyes. She peered frantically around the room, and her panic spiked through the roof. Then her eyes rested on me.

"Jasper? What…happened?"

"What do you remember, Bella?" I asked as I tried to calm her down.

"I was driving…oh God! Victoria! And that means…" she closed her eyes. "You had to change me." I only nodded.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask a question?" Carlisle asked.

"No, of course not." But she was pressing her hand against her throat, and I knew she was thirsty.

"What were you doing up here?"

"You'll think I'm stupid." She mumbled. Even as a vampire, she mumbled.

"I could never think that, Bella." He moved slowly, letting his hand move up to cup her cheek. "Do you understand that?"

"I was…looking for Edward. I thought, maybe, that you guys might be up here, I just didn't know where. But I had to try."

"Oh, honey." This time it was Esme, allowing herself to embrace Bella for the first time. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not here, though." Esme just shook her head.

"Edward wanted to be alone. We haven't heard from him in a while."

"So you haven't called him?" her hope caught me then-she didn't want him to know.

"No. We thought, if you wanted us to, that we could, but not until you woke up."

"I don't. Not right now. Not like this." She was shaking her head, and I could tell she was getting agitated.

"We can talk later-Bella needs to hunt." I said, rising to my feet.

* * *

Eleven Months Later

The rays of sun that shone down through the fluttering leaves of an overhead tree glinted off her skin, casting sporadic rainbows on the grass. Her long mahogany hair blew in the wind, occasionally brushing against my own skin.

Bella was lying on her back in the grass that bordered the bank of a shallow brook that wound around the yard behind our home. I was sitting up next to her, watching the water flow and gurgle over rocks, thinking. Again. Her hair blew up around her again, brushing against my arm, and I tensed at the sensations that racked through me at the contact.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and a small, crooked grin stretched across my lips when I saw that she had her nose buried in Wuthering Heights. It had taken her several months to even begin to read again, and this was yet another milestone that we had crossed together.

In the months since I had changed her we had spent nearly every moment together. I felt an inexplicable pull towards her, like I had to be near her always.

I wasn't sure when my feelings for her had changed from merely protectiveness and familial affection to something more, but they had. My thoughts were always of her; the way her eyes would sparkle when she finally started to laugh again, her fluid, graceful movements when she hunted. The depth of her mind amazed me; we had the most amazing conversations. I loved the interested, intrigued look that would come into her face when I would tell her one of the many stories of my past. When I had finally gotten up the courage to tell her about Maria and the wars of the south, she had been kind and loving, reassuring me that I wasn't a monster. The fact that I had been submerged in anger and pain and hate for so long and still found the will to escape was amazing, she had told me. I had slowly come around to her way of thinking, and found a confidence in myself that I hadn't felt in years.

I knew that I would have to do something about my new found feeling soon, I just didn't know what. I hadn't said anything to Bella, and then there was Alice. I still loved Alice very much, but the love that I felt for her had morphed and turned into a more protective, brotherly feeling.

I felt her eyes on me and turned to look at her inquisitively when I felt her emotions.

"Jasper?" she asked, emitting waves of determination, tainted with a twinge of nervousness.

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"I….nothing," she trailed off muttering, embarrassment flooding her emotions.

"No, really," I said, lying back in the grass next to her, propping myself up on my elbow so I could see her face, "what is it?"

Bella put her book down on the ground, and buried her face in her hands. Her mortified emotions swelled to an almost painful level, before they were blown away by a large burst of determination. She moved her hands away from her face, and looked at me, our eyes locking. She looked deep into my eyes for a moment, seemingly searching for something, before she surged forward curling her hands into my shirt, and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes were frozen open in shock as hers fluttered shut and my brain went into overdrive, trying to catch up with the series of events.

It took me mere seconds to recover, and I eased her down to the ground, our lips still attached, and turned so I was hovering over her. Slanting my head to the side, I deepened the kiss, all rational thought leaving me when she moaned in satisfaction. After a drowning in all that was Bella for a few minutes, then reality began returning to me.

I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers, and leaned back to look at her.

"Bella? What was that?" I asked.

She tried to hide her face from me, but I hooked my finger under her chin, and turned it back towards me.

"Bella?" I asked again.

Bella batted my hand away, and stood quickly, moving towards the brook, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I-I just...GOD!" she said loudly in frustration. "I've just been feeling.... I don't know, things for you. Things that I haven't felt for anyone before, even Ed-Edward. I've tried to push it away and just be your friend, but I can't do it anymore!"

Her word's left me speechless. All this time, I had not felt one emotion from her that would convey what she was saying. I snapped back to attention when I heard her speaking again.

"And I know that you could never feel the same way about me, I mean you're married! And to my best friend at that!" Bella broke off with a frustrated sigh.

"I-I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," she whispered, her head lowered, "If you want me to leave, I will."

What?

"Bella," I said, walking towards her. When I was a mere foot away, she took a step away from me, eyes still trained on the ground.

"Bella, will you please look at me?" I asked in a low voice. She slowly raised her head, and turned her beautiful, tear rimmed eyes on me. "I don't want you to leave," I told her, taking another step towards her.

"No, now don't back away from me," I said when she took another step back. She stilled, and I closed the distance between us. I reached up, removing her hands from her hair where they were still tangled, and twined my fingers with hers.

"I don't want you to leave," I told her again.

"You don't?" she asked quietly.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I've been trying to find a way to tell you, as a matter of fact, I was thinking about it when you kissed me." Bella's head dropped, and she began sending out strong waves of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said, tilting her head up with my index finger, "that was the most amazing kiss that I've ever experienced. I have imagined doing that so many times over the past few months, but none of my fantasies even came close to the real thing."

Bella's brow crinkled in confusion, and she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Like I was saying, I've been trying to find a way to tell you. Bella," I took a deep, steadying breath, "I love you." Her mouth dropped open and she was stunned into silence. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted, only to be immediately replaced with another. Alice.

"But you're married…" she stuttered again. I sighed.

"I know. And, if you tell me right now that you feel the same way about me, I will go and tell Alice right now." The look in her eyes told me all that I needed to know.

"Tell me." I heard the voice behind me, not having noticed the approach. I felt Bella's fear spike as my wife approached us both.

"Bella, would you go back to the house please?" I said, and she nodded and ran away. I turned to Alice-the pain that was radiating from her enveloped me and almost drowned me. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I pleaded. She sat down on the ground and I joined her.

"I know. That's the worst part. I had flickers, but nothing concrete-I thought it was just passing. And then, this afternoon, there it was-laid out in front of me and there was nothing I could do." I cringed, imagining Alice seeing the kiss with Bella. She turned to me, and I wanted to cry. "I love you, Jasper."

"And I love you, Alice. It's just…not the same anymore." She averted her eyes.

"I thought about it before I came up here. I thought if there was any way to make you stay, that I'd do it. And then I looked-and I couldn't. I couldn't find a way to make you stay. So maybe I should just leave." My head snapped in her direction.

"Please don't leave because of me." She started shaking her head. "At least come back to the house for now before you make up your mind." She got up and started moving without a word. I followed behind, and the grief I was feeling…was almost too much. I had broken her heart. Naturally, Esme was waiting at the door-she could always tell when something was wrong. I assumed that Bella arrived back home in a state of grief, and didn't tell her a thing. She immediately reached towards Alice.

"Whatever's happened, please don't leave," she whispered to her. I saw Alice's shoulders slump as she curled into Esme and sobbed tearlessly. I walked past them and into the living room, where everybody else was sitting.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, wanting an explanation.

"Alice and I have separated," I stated. Moments later the shock started to hit my system from all around the room.

"What? Why?" Emmett cried, frowning in my direction. I glanced at Bella, and she nodded, giving me permission.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Bella and I have been spending quite a bit of time together lately, and we've developed feelings for one another. I love her, and she feels the same about me. Alice knows." And that was as much as I could say about it, because I didn't know what Alice's decision was yet. I could hear Esme murmuring to her as they approached. She stood tall when she entered the room.

"I'm going to stay here, because you're my family. I can't blame Jasper, or Bella for that matter, for something that they couldn't help or prevent. And Esme has reminded me that we're already missing one member of the family, and that she'd love for me to stay." She turned and smirked at Esme, but it didn't touch her eyes. Nobody seemed to know what to say; it seemed best to let it all sink in. I spent the rest of the evening outside reading with Bella.

The next morning Alice came to me. "Does she make you happy? Happier than I did?" I knew that she just had to hear it from me.

"Yes, Alice. I feel things with her that I've never felt before-things I didn't know I could feel. I'm sorry it happened like this though-I never, ever wanted to hurt you." Her hand reached up to touch my cheek.

"I know. I _know._ And I'll be okay-eventually. I just want you to know that I'll never stand in the way of something that makes you truly happy." I reached over and pulled her to me.

"Thank you. I want to keep you in my life-as my closest friend. Is that possible?"

"Of course. I would love nothing more." She murmured into my chest. I could feel it in her emotions-she loved me, and there was no anger. We would be okay-maybe not right away, but soon.

It was several days later when Carlisle approached me in private, while Bella was hunting with Emmett. "I'm glad you've found such happiness in Bella, and she in you-although I hate to see Alice in pain. She seems to be taking it remarkably well, considering."

"I think it has to do with the fact that she can't fight fate, and she knows it." I replied, wondering what his motive was.

"You know you're going to have to tell Bella sooner or later; give her the choice." He said, and that was what I was looking for. The…lifestyle that this family leads is a bit unorthodox, and something that we kept from everybody-including Bella.

"I know. I will. I just have to find the right moment."

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed the prologue! What _are_ our precious Cullens up to? You'll soon find out! Leave us some love and tell us if you like it or not!**


	2. Revelations

**Wow, guys, thanks for such a great response! Keep showin' the love! Thanks to cullen818 who is our fantabulous beta! She has a new story up. Go read. **

Seven months. It had taken seven months for the household to return to some form of normalcy. In all honesty, it was quicker than I expected. Alice and I shared a few conversations on the situation; her sharing some visions and me begging for forgiveness. After she was able to absorb the situation and have time alone with her thoughts, things started to settle. We were learning how to become friends instead of lovers. Bella, naturally, was slightly frightened of Alice, avoiding all possible chances of being alone with her. She was afraid that Alice was angry at her, which wasn't the case. Alice had, on several attempts, tried to tell Bella this. Bella would nod her head, murmur thank you, and leave the room. She knew she would have to eventually sit down with her and discuss the matter, but it obviously wasn't going to be now.

But right now, my thoughts weren't of Alice. My thoughts were of Carlisle, and the fact that he was growing increasingly impatient. _"Jasper, you must tell her! It's unfair to not only Bella but to the rest of the family. She has a right to know and to make an informed decision."_ This was his speech on several occasions, and I knew he was right. But the thought of it almost made me sick. It wasn't so much the idea of it, but it was how she would react. _So innocent…_

Tomorrow. I told Carlisle we would tell her tomorrow. He was immensely relieved. I told him I thought it was best if it was only the two of us that told her, because having the entire family in the room would be frightening to her. And if it came from Carlisle, perhaps she'd believe it.

But tonight? Tonight she was mine. She may be pissed as hell at me tomorrow, but that was a day away. When I walked into our room, Bella was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her back against the headboard, reading. Tonight, I was going to touch every inch of her. _All mine tonight._ In a flash, I was beside the bed and yanking the book out of her hands.

"The hell, Jasper?! What was that fo…." She didn't even bother to finish her sentence once she saw the look in my eyes.

I swooped down to kiss her lips, moving onto the bed to straddle her legs. I cupped her head in my hands, deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she immediately opened to me**. **Trailing my fingers from her face down her neck to her shoulders, I pushed the straps of her nightgown off. She pulled her arms out of them and the front of the garment pooled around her waist revealing her full luscious breasts. I gently cupped them both in my palms, running my thumbs lightly over her dark pink nipples. Bella's head fell back onto her shoulders, breaking the kiss, and moaned my name breathlessly.

I dropped my lips to her neck, sucking lightly on the spot where her pulse used to thrum. She ran her hands up my arms, even further up to tangle in my hair. I kissed, and nipped and sucked my way down the column of her neck and her chest to take a nipple into my mouth. Bella pressed unconsciously against the back of my head, holding me against her, and unwound her legs from underneath me, moving to wrap them around my waist. We slid down the head board until Bella's head rested upon the pillow.

I leaned back on my knees, removing the silky material of her nightgown completely, and stripped off my own shirt while Bella reached up to undo my jeans and slide them down my hips along with my boxers. I hissed as she took me into her hand, but I batted her hand away, not wanting this to end too quickly. I kicked my jeans off, and then leaned down to take her other nipple into my mouth, sucking and licking gently. Once I had her moaning and mewling from that alone, I moved to give the other nipple a light lick before kissing the skin between her breasts, trailing my lips down across her stomach. I dipped my tongue into her navel, and continued lower, pausing to nip and suck on her hipbone.

I grinned against her skin when she tangled her fingers in my hair, and pushed on my head slightly. I flashed her a smirk before brushing my lips across the smooth skin above her soft curls. Running my hands up her legs, I grabbed her knees and pushed her legs apart, licking, sucking and teasing her until she came with a small moan.

I crawled up her body, kissing her fiercely as my length came to rest against her center. I slid into her with one smooth thrust and Bella wrapped herself around me. Encircling her in my arms, I pressed my face into her hair and moved up onto my knees as I set a deep and steady pace with my thrusts. We were tangled up in each other as we languidly and leisurely approached the brink, jumping gracefully over the edge together, finding our release with primal yells.

We collapsed against each other, and I slipped out of her, turning us to our sides. Bella laid her head against my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head. Our unnecessary breathing evened out, and she eventually closed her eyes, and was so still that it seemed as if she were asleep.

The next evening, I called Bella up into Carlisle's study. He was waiting, feeling rather excited. I couldn't help but frown at him. Once she entered, I closed the door behind us. Out of consideration the rest of the family said they would go for a quick hunt; just long enough for us to get this out. Bella sat down in the chair across from Carlisle, and I sat on the arm. "What's up?" she asked, and I could feel her curiosity increasing as the minutes ticked on. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Honey, I'm afraid there's something we've been keeping from you."I started, and she immediately whipped her head around.

"What?" she was frowning now, looking back and forth between Carlisle and me.

"There's something about our family that is a bit…unusual." _Man up, Jasper!_ I chastised myself.

"What's more unusual than vampires not drinking from humans?" she replied, chuckling a little bit at her own joke. Carlisle smiled.

"Bella, when you live for as long as we do, sometimes…in order to keep things exciting…we…"I choked on my words. How the hell was I going to get this out? I couldn't tell her this. I had no idea what to say. Thankfully Carlisle sensed my distress and decided to take over.

"We're not an exclusively monogamous family, Bella. Let me explain. Esme is my mate, and I love her deeply on a level that I will only _ever_ love her. But physical love is a separate entity completely. While I do share a physical relationship with Esme, I also share one with several other members of the family." Bella's jaw dropped, and she looked at me as if Carlisle had gone crazy.

"You can't be serious. What-like you…sleep with each other? _You_ sleep with Rose? Alice? Oh God." She rose to her feet as if she was going to bolt. Carlisle maintained his calm demeanor.

"I do. I enjoy it, as do they. And so does Emmett with Alice, or Rosalie with…Jasper." He stumbled a bit on my name, and I knew immediately what her next question was going to be.

"Have you been with anyone else since we…" she trailed off, and I could feel immense pain.

"No. Bella, I swear I haven't been with anyone else since we've been together. I wouldn't-not until you knew." I bore into her eyes with mine, trying to convey the seriousness of my tone. She took in a small breath and turned back to Carlisle.

"Why did you wait to tell me? How did this happen in the first place? And everyone's okay with this?!" she was pacing now.

"We waited until you were accustomed to your new life. We wanted you to be prepared to hear this rather than to spring it on you sooner. This happened in the manner that Jasper spoke of earlier. We've been a family for a long while, and intend to stay that way forever. It was a natural progression for us. We're all very comfortable with it, and not a single ill feeling is ever shared amongst us because of it." He made it sound so rational. "And now it's your turn to make a decision. We'd love for you to become a part of this with us. However, it's your decision and yours alone-no one will try to sway you one way or the other. You may, of course, choose not to participate. Whatever your decision, we will all support you." He smiled at her, but she didn't have it in her to smile back.

"Bella," I started as I moved towards her, "if you don't want to do this, that's fine. And if you don't want _me_ to do this, that's fine as well. I want you to be happy, no matter what." I reached out to touch her arm and was glad when she let me.

"You'll understand if I'd like to think about this alone for a while, right?" she asked both of us.

"Of course. Take all the time you need and we'll be ready to discuss it further whenever you're ready." Carlisle answered. By this time, I could hear the rest of the family rustling around downstairs. She nodded.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Alone, if that's okay." She turned to me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Go. Come back when you're ready." She kissed me on the cheek and then turned to leave the room. I hoped she found what she was looking for out there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bella_

I walked through the kitchen and out the door that led to the outside. Snow crunched under my bare feet, but I wasn't fazed; the snow felt like the smoothest of velvets against my skin. I walked aimlessly, barely noticing the darkness and the shadows when I entered the woods that surrounded the house. _How could they have kept this from me? And they're all alright with it? Even Esme? _Images flashed unbidden through my mind: Carlisle with Alice, Esme with Emmett, Rosalie with...Jasper. This last one was the hardest to swallow.

I thought over what Carlisle had said, about it being a natural progression. I could almost see his point, kind of. When you live for hundreds of years, things would become monotonous. When I thought of Jasper being with someone else though, even if only for a night, my old insecurities began to emerge.

Was he not satisfied with me? Is that the real reason they decided to tell me? No. I couldn't do that to myself. Besides, Jasper said that if I didn't want to participate, then he wouldn't either. My God, could I do that? Switch partners? Sleep with Carlisle, or Emmett even?

I stopped walking and sat on the snow and ice covered ground. Nearby a silvery snow fox stopped in its hunt for food. It stood stock still terrified, knowing that danger was near, for a few minutes before finally coming to its senses and running away. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, staring at my hands.

_Could I do it_? I mean I loved them both, and, if I was honest with myself, was attracted to them. But then it was in the very nature of a vampire to be alluring, even to other vampires, we were a passionate species. That I had discovered when Jasper and I had begun our physical relationship.

I sat in the same spot for several hours, pondering everything Jasper and Carlisle had said, and pondering my own thoughts. I weighed the pros and cons of the situation and after another hour, had reached a decision. I stood, brushing snow off my clothing and shaking it out of my hair, and ran back to the house. I came back through the kitchen door, and paused, seeking out Jasper. I heard him moving around upstairs in our bedroom, so I quickly mounted the stairs and approached the door. I paused before pushing the door open, and paused again, waiting just inside the frame, waiting for him to notice me.

It didn't take long; I only stood there for a few seconds before he turned to look at me, a relieved smile breaking out across his face that was quickly replaced with a wary expression. He didn't say anything, and I could tell that he was waiting for me to speak. I crossed the threshold and moved to sit on the bed. I looked over at Jasper when he sat next to me.

"I've decided..." I trailed off, flooding with embarrassment.

"Bella, baby, don't be embarrassed, I'll support you and love you no matter what," Jasper told me, placing his hand over mine.

"I've decided," I began again, "that, I...I would like for us to participate." I mumbled this last part, but of course Jasper heard me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do just because you think it's what I want." I did think of it that way at first, but the more I thought about it, the more interested I became. I loved this family unconditionally; trusted them with my life. I wanted to do this because I thought it would help me. Help me trust myself, become a better person, become closer with Jasper and my family. Their relationships seemed so strong; could it do the same for Jasper and me?

"I'm sure Jasper," I assured him, "I want to do this, but I did want to ask about one thing."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Have you ever...erm, ever _been_ with Esme?" For some reason, during my musings, that pair had stuck out, and just didn't sit right with me.

"No, Esme doesn't participate in our 'activities'," Jasper told me, and I let out a relieved breath.

"Good," I said to him, "because that would be..."

"Weird?" Jasper finished for me. "Esme's too motherly to see her children in any other light. It doesn't mean Carlisle loves us less, it just means he is able to love us differently."

"Yes," I said with a laugh. "Should we go tell the others now?"

Jasper leaned in and brushed a feather light kiss across my lips, "Are you ready for that?" he asked.

I nodded, telling him that I was, and we stood from the bed, leaving the room and made our way to Carlisle's office, where he was still sitting behind his desk going over some sort of paperwork.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said, knocking against the open door frame.

Carlisle looked up. "Yes?" he asked. Jasper led me into the room, and stopped just in front of the desk.

"Bella has come to a decision," Jasper said, "she would like for she and I to join the rest of the family."

"That's excellent news," Carlisle said with a smile, "shall I call a meeting?"

"Yes, we would like to go ahead and inform the others," I said quietly from behind Jasper. Carlisle nodded and stood, coming around the desk to lead the way out of the room. We followed him down the stairs and into the living room where he called for the others to join us. One by one they all entered the room, Alice being the last. She looked at me with a smile, but I looked away quickly. How could she not hate me?

"I've called you all down here to tell you that this morning, Jasper and I informed Bella of the unique relationships the members of this coven have with one another," Carlisle told the group. "And after some thought, she has decided that she would like to participate."

I looked at my feet, and I knew that if I could, I would be blushing bright red. I didn't want to look at Esme or Rosalie; I couldn't imagine what they must be thinking. I knew that Carlisle said that they were completely comfortable with this, but I would be sleeping with their husbands, surely that would amount to some awkwardness.

Esme must have sensed my feelings because I felt her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, dear," she began in her sweet voice, but she was cut off by the sound of a car coming down the paved driveway. _Who could that be_? I didn't think that we were expecting anyone, and we rarely got visitors.

The car came to a halt in front of the house, and there was the sound of a door slamming. I saw everyone in the room tense as the vampires scent reached us. There was a vague familiarity to it, but I couldn't quite place it. There was a knock on the front door, and Carlisle heaved a sigh as he went to answer it. He paused with his hand on the knob before turning it and opening the door. I couldn't see who it was, but the tension in the room swelled to a breaking point, and I wondered who could elicit such a reaction. Carlisle simply stared at our visitor for a moment before speaking.

"Hello Edward."

**Surprise times two! So I think it's safe to assume that this story is rated M for a good reason. And from this point forth, if you don't like smut, don't read it. Just sayin'. And we mean that quite literally-we don't want to offend anyone.**


	3. I'll Behave, I Promise

**Welcome back! Just a reminder: sadly, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But if you happened to run across the real life Jasper, please send him our way. Kthanx.**

**We'd say we're sorry for the cliffie, but we're not *winks* We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to our beta, cullen818, for being supportive and making suggestions and all around rocking our beta world.**

"_Hello Edward."_

Oh fuck. We did not need this right now. I wasn't sure how Bella was going to react; right now her emotions were calm, like she hadn't registered what Carlisle had said quite yet. I began to panic. Edward was here, Bella was here, and she was a vampire. He was not going to take the news well, and he wasn't going to be thrilled over the fact that Bella and I were now together.

I grabbed Bella around the waist and flew up the stairs into our bedroom, closing the door with a quiet click behind us. I could tell that she was beginning to panic, not quite realizing what was going on yet. I put her back to the door, leaning into her, and put my hand over her mouth. I moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"We have to be quiet," I whispered, bracing myself for her reaction to my next words, "Edward has come home."

Her eyes widened, and I could see and feel a twinge of fear coming from her. What she was afraid of, I wasn't sure. I knew Edward. As much as he may have screwed things up, he would never purposefully harm her-he loved her too much. I suppose that she was afraid of his reaction to the whole situation.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything get out of hand," I whispered in her ear. Then I remembered that I had to keep my thoughts quiet as well as my voice. I forced my thoughts to turn mundane, something I was good at after living with Edward for several decades. I briefly wondered if Bella's thoughts would still be silent to him now that she was a vampire.

The emotions from downstairs began to reach me. The family was feeling anxious, and I could feel a bit of joy mixed in, I was guessing from Esme. That wasn't what was concerning me though. What was concerning me were the waves of confusion, and the mounting suspicion I knew were coming from Edward.

"_Where is Jasper?" _I heard his voice echo up to us. Silence. I craned my head towards the door, waiting to hear what they would tell him.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, making me turn my head back to her. "I want to talk to him."

As she spoke, I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward. He must have heard her. "_I know that voice,"_ I heard him whisper.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea," I whispered hurriedly. "We don't have to tell him everything yet. You know as well as I do that he's not going to take the news well."

"Yes, I do know," she said as she slipped from my grasp, not bothering to whisper anymore, "but I don't want to hide our relationship. We've done nothing wrong, and I refuse to sneak around." She turned before I could say anymore and opened the door, walking through with her back straight and her head held high. I shook my head and followed her to the top of the stairs, preparing myself for what waited at the bottom.

Bella walked down the stairs at a human pace, her eyes trained on Edward who was walking towards her with a stunned look on his face. Her emotions were going haywire despite her calm demeanor, and I made a promise to myself to stay out of it and just support her.

Bella had reached the bottom of the stairs, and Edward had stopped in his tracks, just standing there staring at her.

I watched, unable to look away, as the world crashed around his feet. I couldn't stop myself as I sank to the ground; the emotions were too strong. He was devastated, but I could still sense an underlying joy. Sad because she was a vampire; happy because she would live forever. And he wanted her. He _wanted _her. He still hadn't made the connection.

"What…how…" he stumbled over his words, making several motions to move forward but never doing so. With a final lurch, he jumped towards her and placed his hands on either side of her face. I tensed, waiting for the fallout, but it didn't come. She closed her eyes, and he closed his, and it was almost like a reunion. At least I knew she was only giving him that moment, and not enjoying it herself. After the longest second in his life, Bella placed her hands on top of his and moved them away.

"Edward." He opened his eyes and stared at her. "From this point forth, I don't want you to touch me without asking my permission first." She took a step back.

"You're absolutely right. My apologies. But…Bella," the name was like honey on his tongue, the joy when he said it was undeniable, "how did this happen?"

"It's a long story, and I don't…I don't want to recount everything. Here's the gist: I was out looking for you when I was attacked. It was Victoria-she was angry about James. She very nearly killed me; if Jasper hadn't found me I'd be dead. He turned me to save my life, and I've been here with him ever since." He closed his eyes again, feeling disparaged.

"What do you mean, looking for me?" he asked, his voice cracking on the last word.

"I mean exactly that. Let's put it this way; if Victoria would have killed me, she would have taken my life. When you left me, you took my soul. I was a shell, Edward, and I wasn't living. So I came to find you. She was just there first." Her confidence was strong; I was so proud of her. _I love her so much._

Edward's head snapped in my direction at my last thought. Bella's eyes flickered to mine, curiosity clouding her emotions-wondering what I thought. Edward didn't miss the flicker, either. He turned back to Bella, and I felt the realization hit him with enough force to tear down a house.

"When you say you've been here _with him_ ever since…" he was shaking his head back and forth and moving towards her. "You don't mean…" She put a hand up to stop his advance.

"Yes. He saved my life, and he's been with me every day since. He loves me as an equal. I love him. More than _my_ own life." I wanted to gasp as she threw his words back in his face.

Anger. Edward was angry. "You don't mean that. Think of what he did to you." I snarled a bit, unable to help myself.

"Yeah. And think about what _you _did. He's paid his price, Edward. And I love him for it. There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

So mad. His anger was pulsing around him, flowing and turning the room red. His hands were clenched and he was trying very hard to maintain control. His anger was meshed with sadness; he didn't know what to feel.

"Edward. I know the family has missed you. They want you here, and I'd like to learn to be your friend. I want to learn to forgive you for what you did. But I won't accept any foul play on your part. I don't want you to try and hurt Jasper, or try and win me back. It won't happen. Can you do that? Because if you can't, then I will leave right now." I was so proud of her.

Everybody watched Edward. His face was conflicted, and I could see that he was arguing with himself. If I knew him, he would want to win her back. I wasn't an acceptable choice for her, and in his mind she was his soul mate. He was angry, but mostly at me. And sad because I knew he loved her; I could feel it. He opened his mouth, but before he spoke his eyes flashed to Emmett. He stopped for a moment, and then…

Blank. It's the best way I can explain it. He was calm. It was like a wall went up. It worried me.

"If that's what you want. I want you in my life in any capacity you'll allow; and if that means being your friend then yes. I can be your friend. I want to stay." He looked completely sincere.

I didn't buy it for a second. But Bella looked appeased, and I had no reason to distrust him. Perhaps I was just bitter at his return. She gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"I'm glad. But you're going to have to give me time, Edward-I'm not ready to forgive you just yet. I want you to sit down and explain to me why you left-in your own words. But I'm not ready right now. I need to think about everything that's happened lately. Do you understand?" He nodded, looking complacent. Now Bella turned around to face me. "Can we go somewhere?" she asked.

"Of course. We haven't walked in the park in a while, want to go there?" Her face lit up.

"Yes please. Let's let Carlisle and Esme get reacquainted." She smiled at the both of them, grabbed my hand and all but pulled me out the door.

There was a National Park near where we lived, and it had a very nice walking trail. It was a great way for us to feel like part of society without having to interact a great deal, as well. Bella and I walked hand in hand down the snow covered trail, Bella staring in wonder at the frozen foliage around us as if it were the first time she had seen it. "Please tell me how you're feeling. Start from the beginning," I asked, and I heard her sigh quietly. I knew perfectly well what she was feeling; a mixture of nervousness, curiosity, and an immense amount of love, but I wanted her to verbalize it, let it out.

"I want to do this with your family because I love them. It's as simple as that," she said, letting go of my hand to venture off the trail a bit. She ran her hand over a bare tree branch that was covered with snow, knocking the wintery powder down to the ground. Bella brought her hand closer to her face, inspecting her snow covered fingers carefully, admiring the individual flakes. She sighed again and turned back to me.

"Had you told me all of this when I was human, I would have laughed in your face and taken the first train out of crazy town. But I'm not that girl anymore. I trust each and every one of you with my life-why not trust you all with my body as well? And if I don't like it, I can stop. I spent so much of my life afraid to try anything new. I don't want to spend the rest of eternity doing the same." I didn't say anything, just taking a moment to absorb everything she told me. I was, I admit, worried when she agreed that she was only doing this to make everybody else happy. I'm glad her reasons are her own.

"Of course you can quit if you don't like it. But I think you will," I told her when she rejoined me on the trail. It was me that would have to do the adjusting. The thought of Bella with anybody but myself…would take some getting used to. And if I didn't trust the members of my family so completely, I wouldn't allow it. It was different when it was Alice. I couldn't explain it. I was just more possessive of Bella, I guessed. Which lead me to our next problem.

"And how do you feel about Edward's return?" I asked lightly, taking her hand again. I saw her face begin to scrunch, but I wasn't feeling many emotions. I reached up with the hand that wasn't holding hers, and ran my thumb along her jaw. Her expression evened out, but she was still keeping her emotions in check as she spoke.

"I don't know yet. I know that Carlisle and Esme missed him, so I'm glad that they have their son back. And I know he misses them too. If he can behave himself and try to get to know the new me, I'm willing to do the same with him. Again-this is something that would have been completely different had I been human. I don't…love him anymore. I wonder sometimes if I ever did. But I'm not going to dwell in the past. When you turned me, that started my life. No looking back." She grinned up at me, sending me waves of love and devotion, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

"You are truly magnificent, you know that-right?" I peppered kisses across her face and she giggled.

"I do, in fact. You make a point to tell me daily." She pecked me lightly on the lips and wormed her way out of my grip, walking ahead of me on the trail.

"And I will continue to do so until the end of the world." I smiled, watching her as she kicked at a pile of snow as she walked. I stuck my hands in my pockets, and followed her at my own slower pace.

"I am curious about something though." She turned to look at me, causing us both to stop, and cocked her head to the side, waiting for me to speak. "Who…" I trailed off. I couldn't say the words '_who do you want to be with first_' because it was just odd. She knew what I meant.

"I think…Carlisle. I don't know…he just makes me feel safe." I nodded and walked towards her again. She waited for me to catch up with her, twining her fingers with mine once again when I did. We continued our walk in contented silence. I thought about her decision, and I knew that I had had suspicions that she would choose Carlisle first, and I was glad that she did. Carlisle would take good care of her.

**Anyone looking forward to next chapter? *raises hand* we are! **


	4. I'll Take Care of You

**Sadly, we do not own Twilight or any of its characters, though we'd take Jasper if S.M. ever decides to give him up. No? Well, hell....**

**And now, the much awaited chapter *wink* So sit back, relax, and we hope you enjoy some Carlisle lovin'**

**Thanks again to our beta cullen818 for, well, for everything that she does, but most especially for her support and encouraging words. And thanks to our friend and Carlisle lover, mrsalreyami for her help with this chapter, 'lover' really isn't a sufficient word......  
**

It took a week for the family to settle back into some semblance of a routine after Edward's return. Bella had, at first, avoided him, but in the last few days had started to warm up a little. She wasn't ready to sit down and talk to him, but she was at least attempting to be friendly. He was trying to be gallant; smiling at her, greeting her with daily pleasantries.

I knew the truth. It was killing him.

He hadn't even made an effort to speak to me, choosing instead to ignore me. When I would show Bella affection, he would leave the room. When Bella and I were intimate, he would leave the house completely. I wouldn't push him; if it was me in the situation I would do the same. This wasn't the issue at hand, however.

Tonight would be the night for Bella and Carlisle. She was nervous, and no amount of soft words would calm her. Carlisle, for the most part, kept to himself for most of the day-probably in an attempt to ease Bella's nerves. Currently, she was packing an overnight bag and pacing around our room. 'Switching' was not permitted in the family home. We found it easier to keep that part of our lives as a completely separate entity altogether; it prevented any complications. We owned a cabin a few towns over that served this purpose. It was smaller than our home, obviously, but comfortable. There were two bedrooms, a living area, a kitchen and a bath-all decorated by Esme. She may not take part in our extracurricular activities, but she was supportive of them.

Before she left, Bella would need to talk to Carlisle first, something she had been hesitant about.

"Bella? When you're all packed, why don't you head upstairs to Carlisle's study? He's waiting for you." I said, trying to encourage her with confidence. I heard her huff and put down her bag.

"I'm done now, I guess I'll go on up." Her face was puckered in the most adorable pout known to man. I walked forward and pulled her towards me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, one last time.

"Yes. I just have to suck up my confidence. It's there, I'm just nervous. This is new territory for me." She smiled meekly and headed for the door. I watched her lope up the stairs so slow it was almost painful. I couldn't help but smile at her nerves.

_Bella_

I knocked on Carlisle's door, even though he knew I was there. It made it ten times worse because everybody else was still in the house, and they _knew_. I couldn't get it out of my mind that I was doing something naughty. I opened the door and marched in, looking far more confident than I felt.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed, rising from his chair to approach me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and smiled. I smiled back and waved like a five year old.

"I'm sure you'd like for me to tell you what to expect with me?" he asked after a few moments of silence, and I nodded. What else could I say? _Yes, Carlisle, please tell me what having sex with you is going to be like. _I snorted, and Carlisle looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Why don't you tell me what's worrying you first," he said, motioning for me to speak. I paused to think, trying to find the right words to convey what I was feeling.

"I'm not so much worried as I am nervous. I've only been with Jasper. I'm afraid I won't be any…good," I told him after a few minutes. _Thank you, thank you, thank you for not allowing me to blush anymore._ I was glad when he didn't laugh at me. Instead, he tilted my chin up so that I could look him in the eyes, stroking my cheek with his finger.

"You will be magnificent. And I _will_ take care of you-do you understand? You won't have to worry about a thing when you're with me." His eyes smoldered and the sincerity in his voice rang through the room.

It…turned me on. _Holy shit, this just might work._

I stuttered a bit while I explained the rest of my worries. His hand never left my face. "And Esme. She's…okay with this? For real?" I pictured the motherly figure of the house and I just couldn't understand.

"Esme is one hundred percent supportive of our lifestyle. If you don't believe me, she'd be happy to explain it herself. You can talk to her if you like-I'm going to head over to the house and get ready," he said, leaning forward to embrace me lightly before striding out the door.

Esme. Yes. I should talk to Esme. I followed the same path Carlisle took and strode into the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the table, sketching.

"Um…Esme? Can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Of course. Sit down." I chose the chair across from her. I looked into her beautiful face, and I just felt sick. I was going to sleep with her husband in a matter of hours.

"Are you worried about how I feel about you and my husband?" she asked plainly, and I balked.

"Yeah. I just…how is it okay?" I blurted, because I didn't know how else to put it. She took my hands in hers.

"I love Carlisle with every part of my being. I also trust him completely, and know that he will always come home to me. I trust each and every one of you as well. This makes him happy, and in turn makes my family happy. We live for a long time, Bella-what kind of life would it be without trust?" she said to me, and I understood. She believed wholly that nothing would ever come between her and Carlisle.

"I can kind of see that. It's like, I love Jasper. I will never love anyone else besides him. But…it's a different kind of love, isn't it?" She nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yes! And if you take that with you, and explore the different kinds of love this kind of experience offers, you can become a stronger person." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I felt, rather than saw, Jasper standing in the corner of the kitchen. I turned to look at him, trying to find something to say, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, attempting to smile at me. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes. Are you driving me?" I asked as I stood from my chair, and walked over to join him. That would be a little awkward.

"I would like that, if you don't mind," he replied as we walked towards the door.

"Sure." Because I didn't have anything else to say.

The ride was quick and silent. Jasper didn't say a word, only reaching over to hold my hand. When we arrived, the lights were already on. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips before I got out.

"I love you." His gaze zeroed in on my eyes.

"And I love you. Always." I smiled and got out. He watched me until I got to the door and then he sped away. I closed my eyes, grabbed the doorknob and walked in.

The house was nice, but that wasn't a surprise. I didn't know what to expect. Chains on the walls? Whips lurking on the coffee table? _Note to my imagination-knock it the hell off._ Carlisle was standing in the living room wearing a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt. He looked like he just got out of the shower-his hair was still damp. I realized I was still standing in the doorway, so I rushed forward and hurriedly shut the door behind me.

_Now what? _ I thought to myself. Carlisle must have sensed my distress, because he walked forward and grabbed my hands.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch for a minute. I'm going to try and help you relax." Sounded like a good idea to me, so I followed his instructions. I moved over and sat down in the middle of the dark brown couch that was situated on the right side of the room.

"Now close your eyes," he murmured. No problem. I did as instructed, relaxing just a little bit. I could hear Carlisle moving closer to me, coming in from the left. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to rub in deep, slow circles. He was standing in front of me, and I heard him shuffle a bit, then I could feel his breath on my face. His lips touched my forehead, my cheek, my nose, before finally coming to rest against my lips.

Oh. _Oh._

He didn't increase the pressure, allowing me to become accustomed to the feel of him. His hands trailed up the side of my neck and landed on my cheeks, pulling me closer. I felt the pressure on my lips increase slightly, and I tentatively began to kiss back. His lips curved into a brief smile as he began to kiss with a bit more fervor. His tongue darted out to taste my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He wasted no time-his tongue was in my mouth, exploring before I could think to move. His taste was surprisingly sweet and it mingled with my own in a pleasant way. I let my hands move from where they lay limp at my sides to his face, twirling his hair with my fingers. He was pleased with my response, I could tell. He was kneeling in front of me now, his hands moving across my back. I realized he was trying to push his way in between my legs to be closer, so I immediately opened up to let him in. His mouth pulled away from mine and began to trail kisses all over my face, down my neck, and around my collarbone before stopping by my ear.

"I promise you I'll take care of you," he whispered, reminding me of what he said earlier. Only this time, his voice was low and husky and downright sexy.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Let me take you to my room," he said, only it came out as more of a command than a request. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch, leading me down a small hallway and opening the first door to the right. The room, like the rest of the house, was lightly decorated. The bed in the center had blue sheets and a white comforter, creating a rather nice effect. At the end of the bed was a very ornate chest. Carlisle caught me looking at it.

"We won't be needing anything in there…this time." He said, winking at me. I didn't have time to wonder about what he meant before Carlisle had scooped me up and dumped me onto the bed. I thought he was playing with me until I felt him crawl up my body. _OhmyGod._ His shirt made a scraping sound against my own as he inched his way up to my face.

"Just let me lead…" he murmured.

So I did.

His breath fanned over my face and down my neck and I could feel his fingers pulling at the edge of my shirt. He pulled it up over my head, and I only had to adjust a bit for him to remove it completely. He purred approvingly at what he found-I wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're incredibly sexy-you know that right?" he asked. I didn't answer. The palms of his hands were skating my ribcage…higher…brushing the sides of my breasts and I found myself moving into his hands, wanting more contact. He obliged by palming my breasts lightly before ghosting his fingers over my nipples. His mouth took the place of his hands, licking and sucking and _ohholyjesusmaryandjoseph…_

I ground myself upward, wanting to feel him near me and was rewarded with his very prominent erection pressing against his slacks. I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, moving much too quickly. Within a second, it was on the floor. I scratched my fingernails down his torso until I met his waistband. I grabbed his belt, and yanked it off so hard it snapped, throwing the corresponding pieces somewhere that was out of my sight. I tore open the button on his very unassuming slacks, and slid the zipper down quickly. We both worked to slide them down over his hips, and Carlisle used his legs to wriggle the rest of the way out of them.

"Are you ready to play, Bella?" he asked, flipping me on top of him after he tossed his slacks in the corner. He was still in his boxers and I still had my jeans on, but the feel was delicious. He sat up, licking a path from the middle of my chest to the base of my neck. He stood us up on the bed and began to pull at the button of my jeans, one arm wrapped around me. I did what I could to help him, crawling down him to shake off my jeans. While his hands were free, he yanked off his boxers and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor. In seconds, I was back in his arms and he was laying me back onto the bed. I felt his fingers slide down between my legs and he swirled them around my entrance a few times before turning his attentions to my clit.

"Oh…_oh. Fuck._" I crowed, and it was so good. His hands were skilled and precise-something from his craft I assumed.

"Just like that?" he murmured against the skin where my neck and shoulder met, and I could only nod in response. He slid two fingers inside me, preparing me, and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed his hand, indicating that I wanted him to stop, and he pulled away. My hands grabbed his straining cock and stroked, hard. He let out a breathy grunt and thrust his hips into my hand.

"I'm going to take you-now." He stated, his words causing a shiver to roll down my spine. He positioned himself at my entrance and with one quick thrust he was filling me completely. I arched into him and he took advantage, gathering me around the waist and pulling me into a seated position again. My legs wrapped around him and he pulled me close…deeper…harder. His hands grasped at every inch of skin he could reach while his mouth sucked and nipped across my neck. Our pace increased and it felt like bliss and blood and everything all at once. We were panting and he was close; his hand managed to snake in between us, I don't even know how, and began rubbing circles around my clit.

"My _God…_" I screamed as I came, clenching and dripping my juices down onto him. He followed immediately, grunting and pulling me close and I could feel his cold seed shoot deep inside of me. He fell backwards and brought me down on top of him.

"Oh wow," I breathed.

"I told you that you would be magnificent," he said, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, well…" I mumbled and Carlisle leaned up to kiss my forehead.

Carlisle grasped my hips and lifted me slightly to slide out of me. He settled me back on top of him, and grasped my chin, tilting my head down to kiss my lips. It was a slow, leisurely kiss; a lovers kiss. He was the one to break it, running his hands down my arms to rest on my hips again. He leaned his head back, a small grin breaking across his face.

"Join me in the shower?" he asked.

I placed my palms on his chest, pushing myself into a sitting potion, and slowly nodded, biting my bottom lip. Carlisle grinned, and I slid off him to stand on the floor. He followed quickly, holding out his hand to lead me to the bathroom. Only a couple of doors down from Carlisle's room, the bathroom was as simply decorated as the rest of the house had been. I perched myself upon the sink while Carlisle leaned over the tub to turn on the water. I took the opportunity to admire his body-the backside anyways. His chalky white skin was taught over lean, rangy muscles that flexed and bunched in his back and ass as he moved around. His blonde hair brushed the nape of his neck when he stood and pushed the curtain open all the way.

He turned and caught me looking at him, but I didn't turn my face away, merely grinned and shrugged. Carlisle returned my grin mischievously, and came over to lean against the sink and press his lips to mine. I opened my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands moved down to grip my waist, and he lifted me turning towards the shower never breaking the kiss. The muscles in his thighs flexed and brushed against my ass when he stepped over the side of the tub, and he shifted to support me with one arm while he pulled the curtain closed behind us.

I unfurled my legs from his waist as he lowered me to the ground. My hands roamed down his chest and around to cup his ass. _Where is all of this confidence coming from? _I wondered. _I was nervous as hell coming in here, and now I can't seem to keep my hands off him. _Carlisle looked down at me, arching an eyebrow and I offered a small smile in response. He ran his palms up my arms to my shoulders, using slight pressure to turn me around. Carlisle slid his hands down to splay across my stomach, pulling me back against him. I could feel him growing erect against my back, and it sent a thrill though me.

"Can I wash you Bella?" he asked, and I nodded in response. He planted a kiss against the side of my neck before turning and grabbing shampoo off a built in shelf. He slowly washed and rinsed my hair, peppering kisses across my face and neck every chance he got. Carlisle leaned around me to grab the loofah that was hanging from one of the knobs, and lathered soap onto it. Starting at my shoulders, he rubbed in small circles down my arms and across my stomach before he dropped to his knees on the shower floor.

Turning me once again to face him, Carlisle rubbed the loofah over my lower abdomen and hips, this time following its progress with his lips. He pushed me back against the shower wall and pushed my knees apart, running the netted material over my inner thighs, sending shocks through my body when his lips followed there as well. Carlisle looked up at me as he washed my calves, then he stood to hang the loofah back up, and he leaned into me, whispering in my ear.

"Can I touch you again Bella?"

A low breathy moan escaped my lips, and I nodded quickly. _Please God, touch me again._

"Say it, tell me."

"Yes Carlisle, please, touch me," I breathed.

"Thank you," he whispered, before dropping to his knees again, pushing my legs apart. He ran his hands over my still soapy thighs, until he reached the apex, curving down and around them to cup my ass. Carlisle hitched my right leg over his shoulder, and used two fingers to open me to him. I threw my head back against the wall at just the thought of what he was about to do, and spread my arms behind me, bracing myself.

The first touch of his tongue against my flesh had me gasping his name and pressing myself even harder into the wall behind me. Carlisle flattened his tongue against my pussy, licking from top to bottom before flicking my clit with the tip. He alternated swirling, flicking and nipping at me until I had my hands tangled in his hair and couldn't contain the small screams coming from me. My left leg began to shake uncontrollably so Carlisle grasped my thigh and brought my leg over his shoulder to join the other one.

I leaned my weight against the shower wall, thrusting my chest out and wrapped my legs around his head. My pussy began to throb in anticipation, and Carlisle slid two fingers deep inside of me, pumping them slowly. He latched down on my clit, sucking hard.

"_Oh fuck Carlisle!"_ I screamed as my orgasm racked through me, and I slammed my head back, cracking the tile behind me. Carlisle unwound my legs from his neck, and it was a good thing that he didn't need to breath, or I would have choked the life from him. He wrapped his arms around me waist and held me up as the feeling returned to my legs. He pressed his lips to mine, and I could taste myself on his tongue.

As soon as I could stand on my own two legs, Carlisle removed one arm from around my waist and bent down to turn the water off. Keeping the other around me, he pushed the curtain to the side, and reached out, grabbing two towels off the rack. He wrapped one around me, and tied the other around his waist. We stepped out of the shower, and I turned to him, confused.

"I thought you wanted to shower?" I asked him.

"Oh, I showered earlier," Carlisle told me with a small chuckle.

"But-" I began, then my brain caught up and I understood. I shot him a smile, and took the hand he held out to me.

We walked back to his bedroom in silence, and dressed just as quietly. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just the silence of two people who were now comfortable with one another in every possible way. I turned to him when I finished dressing.

"Thank you," I said as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. I thought it appropriate. Carlisle looked at me over his shoulder.

"No Bella, thank _you._"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood amongst the trees that surrounded the property, and looked straight through the yellow pained window. I watched as _he_ whispered to her, I watched as _he_ undressed her, I watched her undress _him_. _His_ lips against her beautiful supple flesh, lips that should be mine. _I _should be the one kissing her, _I _should be the one touching her, it should be _my _fingers buried deep inside her. I had to close my eyes and turn my head away as she took _him_ into her small hand, and again when _he_ thrust into her.

I watched as _he_ pumped into her, and as she wrapped her luscious legs around _his_ waist, but now, it wasn't _him_ I saw laying with her; it was myself I saw. With these images dancing in front of my eyes, I lowered my fingers to the button of my jeans and quickly and without thought undid it and the zipper, taking my length into my hand. I stroked myself as I watched them, imagining that it was her tight heat surrounding me instead of my own palm. It didn't take long for me to reach my climax; it never did when I think of her. I stripped off my shirt to clean up after myself, and when I looked up they were leaving the room. I balled my soiled shirt in my fist, and turned, headed for home.

I would get my chance.

**And so begins the drama.......y'all didn't think we were letting you off the hook did you?**

**Also *thud* we hope you all *ahem* enjoyed Carlisle as much as we loved writing him!**


	5. Reclaiming What's Mine

**Can we just say thanks for all your great reviews? We love them! Please keep them coming. We hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Some of you were wondering how Jasper was going to react to Bella coming home after spending the afternoon with Carlisle, and we hope to answer those questions below! **

**And a thousand times thank you to cullen818, who is our beta. And a wonderful beta she is!**

I tried futilely to focus on the book in front of me, but it was no use. My mind kept wandering to Bella. To Bella and Carlisle and what they were doing at this very moment. I knew that I had given my blessing and said that it was okay, hell, it was my idea in the first place. I knew that but it didn't stop the more primal side of my mind snarling and growling over another touching my mate. I kept picturing his hands on her, on every part of her. Her lips would part with pleasure, a moan slipping out, spurring on his actions.

A loud tearing sound echoed around the room and I looked around wondering what it was. I was startled to look down and find the book that I had been holding in shreds, the thick leather of the cover and bindings ripped apart and pages covered my lap. I had to get a grip on myself. I was being ridiculous. I stood from where I had been sitting on mine and Bella's bed, scattering torn pages over the floor, and dropped the remains of the book on top of the dresser. I went back to the bed, and sat, resting my back on the headboard. I cocked one leg up to rest my elbow on my knee and stretched the other out in front of me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, attempting to focus my thoughts on anything other than Bella and Carlisle.

I heard the front door open and shut and footsteps resonated loudly through the house. The footsteps continued past my door and I could tell from the scent that leaked under the door that it was Edward returning from wherever he had been. Ah, Edward, another dilemma. He was a dilemma that I preferred to think about while he was not within hearing range though. I would almost prefer to think about my mate and the patriarch of our family. Edward's steps halted, then he started back the way he came, and moments later I heard the front door slam sharply. I almost felt for the guy, watching the only woman he ever loved live with another man day after day, almost. It was his own fault, he was a fool thinking that he could make Bella's choices for her. I would say that I should thank him, but I can't help but believe that Bella and I would have found each other regardless. She was my true mate. At that moment my cell phone started buzzing from where it sat on the night stand next to me. I flipped it open and saw that I had a new message from Bella. I scrolled down and opened it.

_I'm ready to come home, can you come pick me up? Love-B. _

I had dropped her off, it was only logical for her to think that I would want to pick her up as well. I typed out a quick reply.

_Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Love-J._

I stood from the bed and grabbed my keys from where they lay on the dresser next to the now tattered volume. I walked at a human pace down to the garages and hopped in my car, pulling out quickly and heading toward the cabin. _You're going to stay calm and keep your head, _I told myself as I drove. _You're fine with this, after all, it's not like Bella is the only one that will be switching, you'll be doing it too._

I pulled up in front of the cabin and found Bella sitting on the porch stairs, a small smile gracing her face when she saw me. She rounded the car and opened the passenger side door, sliding in the seat and closing the door behind her. As soon as it slammed shut behind her the car was flooded with the scents of Bella, Carlisle and sex, intertwining and tangling with one another just as their bodies had done not long ago. My grip tightened on the steering wheel, and I leaned over so Bella could kiss my cheek instead of turning my face to kiss her lips. After giving me a quick peck, Bella settled back in her seat and turned her attention to the window.

I forced myself to ease up on the wheel so I wouldn't snap it, and I shifted the car into drive and began what was now a very long drive home. Bella and I were both silent, her gaze still focused beyond the window and the scenery that was flashing by, my stony glare focused through the windshield. I pushed the car up to 110 mph, the low, sultry purr of the engine vibrating under our seats. We pulled up to the house not ten minutes later, and I threw my door open automatically rounding to Bella's side to open her door for her.

I held my hand out to assist her out of the car, not that she needed my help, but it was a little piece of the chivalry that was left over from my human days. Carlisle's scent seemed to surround her like a cloud and it was driving me mad. My scent, it should be my scent emanating from her. My mate, my scent. I began to walk toward the house not letting go of Bella's hand, practically dragging her behind me. I hadn't spoken a word since I picked her up and neither had she. I could tell that she knew that something was up with me, but I could tell that she wasn't annoyed or surprised by my behavior. Almost like she expected it.

We stalked past Esme, well, I stalked and Bella walked calmly behind me. I led her up the stairs to our bedroom, opening the door and dropping her hand as I walked through the frame. I waited until she was in front of me to shut the door and lock it, focusing on her back and the worry she was emanating. I stalked up behind her slowly, crouching behind her slightly. She sensed my movements and turned to face me, her eyes widening at my stance and appearance. "Jasper? Wha-what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since you picked me up..." _From when I picked you up from sleeping with Carlisle._ I growled lightly, moving closer to her. "Jasper?" she said again, starting to become afraid.

"You smell like _him._ You should smell like _me._" I snarled, and she understood. It was all I could say, I was beyond coherent thought. I snatched her up and practically flew to the bed, twisting to where she was underneath me. I rubbed my head on her shoulder, just for the singular purpose of getting rid of as much of _him_ as possible. I wanted to rub every inch of her. Rub him away. Bella tried to adjust herself and wrap her arms around my neck-that wouldn't do. I couldn't _take_ her like that. I snarled and threw her arms over her head. "Keep them there." I said, staring her down. She sucked in a breath, but didn't try to touch me again. I yanked her clothes off; I wasn't even sure what I removed first. It was all I could do to get them off of her fast enough. And now she was below me, naked, and I'd claim her once again. I removed my clothes in equal speed, simply so that I could feel her skin against _mine. _I let my hands roam every inch of her; her perfect breasts, her smooth skin, her firm thighs...when I trailed my hand between her legs, however, I couldn't prevent the growl that ripped from my chest. "You're still_ wet. _Are you wet for me, Bella, or for _him_?" She was breathing heavily underneath me, feeling lustful and frightened all at once.

"You, Jasper...you." she breathed at me, making the mistake of moving her hand to touch my face. "NO, Bella. I want to _take_ you." She moved her hands back down and looked at me appreciatively. I moved to the end of the bed and grabbed her feet, spreading her legs as wide as I could get them. "I'm going to lick every..inch...of...you." I said, starting at her ankle. By the time I made it to her stomach, she was writhing beneath me, practically begging for my touch. I didn't bother with much foreplay; it wasn't time for that. It was time to take back what was mine. I thrust into her, hard, grasping her hips and pulling her as close to me as I could get. I pounded her relentlessly, and she met me thrust for thrust. If she was human, I would have torn her in two. I wasn't far from it now. _Mine, mine, mine..._

When I came, I didn't think it would ever stop. I wanted to replace every inch of him with myself. I knew I was projecting, there was no way I couldn't. Her orgasm was as strong as mine, at least; her walls nearly bled me dry. I practically pulled her off the bed with the force of it. When sense came back to me, I was able to look down and enjoy her beautiful face again.

"Not that I'm complaining, but...care to explain?" she asked, panting beneath me.

"When you came back, all I could smell was Carlisle and...sex. And it just...I snapped. I wasn't thinking, I was only _doing_. I wanted to replace every molecule of his scent with mine. The primal side of me came out, and I had to reclaim you as mine." Simply put, I was marking my territory.

"And....did this happen before? With Alice? Does it happen with everybody?" she asked. She began to wiggle out from under me, and I grudgingly allowed it. She went over to the dresser to dig out new clothes, but stopped to turn towards the bathroom. "Do you want me to take a shower?"

"No. Not unless you want to, that is." She shook her head and began pulling on her blue jeans. "And yes. At least for us guys, that's how it works. It wasn't as...intense with Alice, because she wasn't my true mate. I don't think I ever mauled her on contact before. But I was unhappy, smelling another males scent all over her." I would have to ask Emmett if it was as intense for him. Carlisle didn't have this problem, so he would be the only one to know. It blew my mind to think about it in this situation; how it hadn't been the same with Alice. Not exactly. I never came at her like I did Bella. It gave me a great sense of fulfillment, knowing that Bella caused this reaction in me. Knowing she was mine.

"Will you tell me about your first time? With someone other than Alice?" she gulped a bit, but I was wondering when she'd ask that.

"Finish getting dressed and I'll be happy to." I waited while she pulled on the last of it-her socks-before I began. "It was with Rosalie. As you know, Alice and I were the last to join the family. The idea was actually Alice's. She saw my lust for her, even though I tried to hide it. And don't look at me like that," I said at her scowling face, "she's beautiful. She knew I wouldn't ever cheat on her, and that's when this lifestyle was born. She just so happened to be curious about Carlisle, although she didn't tell me that until later. She looked into it, saw no dire outcomes, and brought it up as a discussion. It took three days to come to a decision. Emmett pouted because he didn't get to go first." I grinned at his angst.

"And everybody was agreeable? Nobody fainted?" she was feeling shocked.

"I told you it took three days. Everybody had to speak with Alice to feel assured that nothing would come between them and their mates. We talked the entire time. And when Alice assured everyone that she couldn't see anything negative..." I trailed off.

"And?" She prodded.

"And...it was awkward. At least at the beginning. We didn't know how to start, or what to say. But Rosalie is a take-charge kind of girl, so she sauntered over to me, kissed me square on the mouth, and said 'show me the Major.'" I laughed, and that broke the ice. It was easy after that." She glared at me skeptically.

"Just like that." she asked.

"How was it with you and Carlisle?" I asked to remind her. She balked.

"I see your point." She didn't go further, and I'm glad. I didn't want to know what happened, not yet. "Can I ask one more question?" I waved my hand for her to go on, grinning at her.

"Did Edward?" She didn't have to even form a complete sentence for me to know what she was talking about. And if I thought I was surprised before about her not asking about _me_, I was even more surprised that this question wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

"No." She nodded. I felt her relief, and I was surprised. It must have been written on my face, because she answered me.

"He always told me he hadn't....I wanted to know if it was true or not." To see if he lied to her. "So what do you want to do now?" The effective change of subject worked-I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

**We hope that eases some of your minds, and answers a few questions!**


	6. I Lost My Teddy Will You Sleep With Me?

**Disclaimer: With much regret, we don't own these characters. **

**We hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember what they say about big hands and big feet!**

After my experience with Carlisle, I was feeling infinitely better about what was coming up with Emmett. I was definitely more confident, which was a big help, and I trusted Emmett. As it stood, I was on my way to his room for the little "pre-coitus" chat that was necessary. Jasper kissed me on my forehead, and I left the room; he didn't need to drive me this time. I was on my way downstairs when Edward stopped me.

"Bella? Do you have a minute?" he asked. I wanted to groan, because he probably wanted to talk, and I wasn't ready for that chat yet.

"I'm kind of busy, Edward, what's up?" I replied, slowing down to talk to him.

"We need to talk; do you think you could make time for me sometime today?" his tone was innocent, and he looked forlorn.

"Not today. I'm hanging out with Emmett today." It seemed like the most polite way to put it. "But I'll tell you what-how about we go for a hunt tomorrow, just you and me? We'll talk on the way." His answering grin was enough.

"Sounds great. I look forward to it," he replied as he turned to walk up the stairs. In truth, I'd rather pull out my own teeth than talk to Edward, but he was right-we needed to do it. Even though I had forever, I wasn't going to run from him for all eternity. I managed to make my way to Emmett and Rosalie's room during my musings, and found myself standing awkwardly outside. Was Rose in there? Was she okay with this? I tried to push the doubt from my mind, because we'd already discussed this. I brought my hand up to knock when the door opened. Thankfully, Rosalie wasn't anywhere in sight. Emmett was standing there, smiling as he motioned me to come inside.

"Hey Bella. How you feeling?" he asked, and I chuckled. As a rule, vampires didn't generally have health issues.

"Great, thanks. So…" I trailed off. How to begin?

"So you're trying to figure out how to get past the whole 'brother bear' factor I put off, right?" He smirked, pulling me onto the bed next to him. Well, Emmett was nothing if not blunt.

"Pretty much, yeah," I replied.

"Alice had the same problem." He chuckled, lying backwards. "Here's how we fixed it. She let me hit on her." I turned to face him, frowning.

"What the hell does that mean? You've got to elaborate a bit," I said. He rolled over to where he was propped up on one elbow grinning at me as he continued.

"She let me hit on her. Meaning I approached her like the man that I am, made a pass, laid on the charm. I can lay it on if I need to. It let her see me in a different light and it made her relax a little. Want to give it a go?" he grinned again, sitting up.

"What-like here?" I asked. I didn't know how comfortable I'd be letting Emmett make a pass at me in the room he shared with Rosalie.

"No-Rose would kill me! Let's go over to the house. More of an even ground." He pulled me to my feet and led me down the hall. Carlisle was the only one in the living room as we passed; he waved and smiled as we opened the door and left.

"So tell me how…how it went the first time," I asked, knowing full well he would understand. He thought for a minute before he answered.

"The hardest part for me was knowing that Rose was okay with it. I mean, she's always so protective of our relationship, I thought for sure she was going to drag Alice out by the hair. You see, Alice and I went first, before she and Jasper. Jasper wanted to make sure Alice was completely at ease and knew what was going to be happening, and Rose wanted for me to get it out of the way." He paused to chuckle. "Alice was great-she's very confident. Afterward, Rose was really calm. I came in and kissed her, told her I loved her, and she knew. She trusts me, and she trusts Alice. And from that point on, it was no big thing."

"You make it sound so easy," I said.

"It was. It was just the matter of bridging the gap from family to lover, and keeping the balance. I know Carlisle explained to you that we trust each other explicitly; that's the difference. Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked.

"With my life," I replied, smiling at him as we pulled up to the house. He smirked and tousled my hair.

"That's the important thing. I trust you. Are you ready?" he motioned towards the house, and I nodded. We climbed out of Emmett's truck and walked toward the small house, Emmett walking a few steps behind me. I could feel his eyes all over my body as I walked, but I didn't mind. Emmett darted around me when we reached the porch steps to hold the door open, and I ducked past him, glancing around the now familiar room. I moved over to the brown sofa and sat down, because I honestly had no idea how to proceed.

Emmett plopped down next to me and remoted the television on, flipping it to a ball game. I couldn't tell you who was playing, or even what sport it was because I was suddenly feeling nervous.

"Just relax Bella," Emmett said, his voice deep and low. I let out a deep breath and relaxed into the couch, Emmett's arm brushing against mine. I giggled when he began to fake a yawn (a ridiculous notion) and stretched his arms over his head, dropping one down around my shoulders with a sigh. Emmett angled his body on the couch so he was facing me and his eyes were burning into the side of my face, willing me to turn and look at him. When I turned my head our eyes met and there was a scorching hot look in his that sent a tingle all the way to my toes. Emmett brushed my hair away from my face and traced his fingers along my jaw. My eyes fluttered closed and my breath caught in my chest when his lips lightly traced the path his fingers had taken.

"Bella?" he murmured against my skin.

"Hmmm?"

"What has 148 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?" he asked. I froze as I processed his words.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"My zipper," he whispered seductively in my ear. A giggle burst from me and I could hear Emmett chuckling as his lips dropped to my neck. I knew he was trying to put me at ease. He kissed and nipped his way around my neck.

"Hey...what's a girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" he said in a low and husky tone. His lips burned a trail across my skin and suddenly I wanted to feel them against my own. I ran my hands up to his face and turned it upward, crashing my lips down on his. Emmett grinned against my lips and looped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him. My arms found their way around his neck and I pressed my chest against his. Emmett nipped at my bottom lip and I opened to him. His velvety tongue snaked into my mouth and met mine, stroking and exploring.

I shifted and climbed onto Emmett, straddling his lap, my arms still wound around his neck, his still firmly wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. Emmett's lips dropped to my neck again and my head fell back as his kisses traveled lower and lower, down to my collarbone and even lower to the tops of my breasts. His lips parted as if to speak again.

"Emmett," my voice was a breathy whisper, "enough with the bad pick-up lines." His only answer was a chuckle and his hands glided up to settle on my waist, pushing my light-knit top up slightly, bunching the material under his fingers. My back arched as his fingers traced the sensitive skin of my stomach, and I grinned at the confused expression he gave me when I batted his hands away and leaned back. I stripped my shirt off and my smile grew as Emmett's eyes dropped to my bra clad breasts. His hands drifted up from my waist to lightly cup my breasts through silk and lace.

I could feel his cock twitch beneath me; I pushed my hips down against it causing the most delicious friction. "Hulk angry," he murmured, smiling against my breasts. I pushed against him again as his hands made quick work of my bra, tossing it into the corner. His large hands had no problem covering both of my breasts simultaneously, palming at my nipples in the process. I couldn't help but note the differences between him and both Carlisle and Jasper; his large form was an interesting change for one. He'd taken a more playful approach, as well, which was nice. I didn't feel like this was some big change for us, as odd as that sounded; it was just a progression. Emmett began to stand up off the couch, taking me with him. I noticed he didn't move towards the bedroom, though, but the kitchen. He placed me on the counter, yanked his shirt over his head and my had my pants off before I could take an unnecessary breath. He was muscular to the nth degree, each muscle moving sinuously as he bent to kiss my lips again. I reached between us and started to rub the bulge between us; it was just as big as the rest of him.

"Jesus, Emmett, how do you keep this thing hidden from daily view?" I asked as I pulled off his belt. This time, he pushed into me as he answered in a low voice.

"Trust me, it's no easy task," he said, licking the path between my ear to my collarbone. I pulled his button out and undid his zipper in one fluid motion; he slipped out of the pants easily and removed his boxers immediately after wards.

"Mmm, I can see that," I murmured against his lips, grabbing his cock and stroking it hard. He enjoyed that, thrusting back into my hand and nipping at my bottom lip. He let his hand trail down below my stomach, slipping into my slick folds and wasting no time pushing deep inside. His fingers automatically curled upwards; the sensation sent ripples to my extremities, and I found myself bucking against his hand. His mouth latched on to my nipple, sucking and biting gently while his fingers made magic below. Before long, I felt him position himself at my entrance, stopping his assault on my breast to look into my eyes. I heard something outside; like something was in the trees. I was too absorbed with what was going on to look further into it, and Emmett didn't seem perturbed so I focused back to what we were about to do.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice full of lust. I nodded and pulled him closer to show my eagerness. He pushed into me hard and fast; I almost came undone. He leaned my back against the counter, moving over me to get better leverage. I brought my legs up and planted them against his shoulders, using them to hold myself into place. "Oh, fuck yes," I ground out at the new position. My hands came up over my head, gripping the back of the counter as Emmett pounded into me relentlessly. He was animalistic; rough and deep and absolutely delicious. Suddenly Emmett grabbed my thighs and brought my legs down to wrap around his waist. He plucked my hands from where they were still gripping the counter and wound his arms around me, bringing me up against his chest while he was still buried deep inside of me.

"Hold on," he grunted, and then lifted me off the counter, turning toward the living room. His hands fell down to grip my waist and he pushed me down, grinding his cock into me as he walked. I could feel him stroking places that had never been stroked with every swaying step; it was amazing. Emmett brought his lips down to mine and kissed me fiercely as we rounded into the living room, breaking away and nipping at my bottom lip when we approached the couch. His hands still firmly gripping my hips, he lifted me up and slid out of me. I moaned with displeasure as he set me on my feet. Emmett just chuckled at me and ran his hands down my back to palm my ass.

"Turn around," he murmured playfully, leaning forward to talk into my ear. I felt a little thrill run through my body and did what he asked, turning until his chest was pressed against my back and I was facing the brown sofa. His hand traveled slowly up my spine between our bodies and he slowly exerted pressure, bending me over bit by bit. I caught on to what he was trying to do, and bent over the rest of the way, leaning forward to grip the back of the couch and spread my feet. Emmett moaned deep in his chest and stepped closer to me, his fingers trailing from my back down to my hips. Moments later I felt the tip of his cock rubbing my entrance and I ground my hips against him slightly, letting him know that I was more than ready for him.

Emmett slid in to the hilt and resumed his fast, frenzied thrusting. I gripped the back of the couch roughly in order to keep myself up right. Emmett grunted with every snap of his hips and I could tell he was getting close; his movements were becoming erratic. He let his hand snake around to rub against my clit and with one deep thrust I was seeing stars. Both of Emmett's hands came back to grip my hips and he pulled me back to meet him as he slammed into me. "Oh, fucking yes!" he cried as he found his own release. I felt something soft rip and give under my hands as he collapsed on top of me. The sound of splintering wood echoed around the room and Emmett and I both crashed to the ground. Emmett's muscular body was pressed into mine as both of our heads popped up and we looked around in shock at the shredded remains of the couch. When, and how, the hell did that happen?

"Damn," I whispered, "Esme's going to kill us." Emmett's answering chuckle echoed through the house.

We each took a quick shower before deciding to go back to the house a little early; Emmett wanted to go for a hunt and I was eager to get back to Jasper. I wondered if he'd want to 'reclaim' me again-I was eager to find out. I felt...empowered, in a strange way. Emmett had so much confidence in himself that it was almost impossible not to absorb some myself. His 'no fail' attitude was just what I needed. In turn, I felt like I could take on the world. Jasper would be pleased, I thought to myself. I practically bounded up the stairs to our room when the car stopped; Jasper met me at the door and swept me up in his arms. He kissed me forcefully for a long moment before setting me back down and walking towards the bed. "Come join me for a minute?" he asked, looking anxious. I was immediately worried as I joined him on the edge of the bed.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning into him.

"I had a talk with Rose today," he began. Uh oh. I raised my eyebrows, indicating for him to continue. "We're going to the house next weekend." I stared at him, uncomprehending. "Rose and myself. Alone." What? Oh. Oh! OH!

"Oh, ahh, okay. That's cool," I said, instantly jealous. Shit! I thought, he can feel that! I sucked it in as best as I could, but he felt it-I could see it in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he prodded, leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

"Of course. It's only fair. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mm, you better be," he kissed me back hard before standing up. "I'm going to hunt with Emmett-would you like to join us?" I shook my head. (Jasper did hunt at the beginning of this chapter. I guess it doesn't matter, but sometimes when you collaborate it gets mixed up. Just wanted to alert you.)

"No, I think I'm just going to hang out here and read a book. You go and have fun." he kissed me one more time before heading downstairs, and it was only a moment later when I heard the front door close. I sat on the bed and stared at the closed door, mulling this over. I knew he'd been with Rosalie before, so this wasn't something new. And it was only fair.

So why did I still feel jealous?


	7. Charted Territory

**Look whos back! We apologize for the delay; we didn't anticipate such a break between chapters. But this story really is a fun project for us, which is why we don't like to work with a deadline. We appriciate your PMs and requests for a continuation, and we hope we dont' disappoint! We'll strive to work on the next chapter as soon as possible-thanks for sticking with us!**

**Mucho thanks to cullen818 who beta'd this before she left for the weekend. She makes this pretty and nice for you all. Have you read Innocence Lost, her current WIP yet? You should. A little Darkward, a lot of hot Jasper, and enough angst to make you need to take an antidepressant before each chapter. It's wonderful.**

_Bella_

It was time to talk to Edward. I wasn't thrilled with the prospect; in fact, it wasn't even on my list of things I _ever_ wanted to do. He kept asking me, though, and forever was a long time to put something off. I walked down the hall and stopped outside of his room, bringing my hand up and knocking. His muttered 'come in' echoed out of the hall.

"Edward? I was wondering if you'd like to have that talk now." I asked, standing in the doorway. He nodded and stood up.

"Shall we take this outside? It will be more private," he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go down to the river." I spun around and headed down the stairs and out the back door, picking up my pace and flying through the woods to the river. He followed behind me, coming to a halt about 2 feet away from me. "So what is it you want to talk about?" I prodded. This was his conversation, after all. He considered me for a moment before speaking.

"How? How did this happen, Bella?" he motioned to me, evidently indicating my state as a vampire. "I left to protect you…and I failed. And now you're with my brother…and I don't understand." He looked torn and broken; he looked like himself.

"Edward, I told you. When you left, I was destroyed. Victoria came after me, and she was intent on killing me, because you killed James. Jasper found me, and killed her and changed me to save my life. There isn't anything more to it. He took care of me, and trusted me, and treated me like I belonged with his family. All of the things that you never did. He loves me for who I am. End of story. Now, if that's all you wanted, I'd like to go back to the house now." I turned away from him to leave, but before I had a chance he ghosted and stood in front of me.

"How can you love him?" the words burned my ears.

"How can I _not _love him, Edward? He was there for me, and cared for me, and loved me. It didn't happen overnight, and believe it or not we both felt a great deal of guilt over the feelings we had for one another. Jasper had to look into Alice's eyes and tell her that he didn't love her anymore. And I had to watch Alice break, and it was all my fault. But she knew there wasn't anything that could have been done. We were meant to be together. And the best part of it all? I'm glad. I'm so happy with him. Can't you accept that?" I snarled at him, immediately frustrated at having this conversation again.

"Do you still love me?" he whispered.

"No, Edward, I don't. Not like you want me to. You're a part of our family, and I'll always love you as a member of the family, but that's it. I can't give you anymore." I felt guilty watching the devastation wash over his face, knowing that I put it there. "Edward, have you really been holding out hope that it was just a phase for me? That I'd run back to you?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"No, not really. I just….needed to hear it from your mouth," he sighed. "But I am happy that you're happy. I'm not thrilled that you've chosen my brother, but I can't deny anything that makes you look the way you do when you see him." I nodded.

"Is there any chance that we can have a normal relationship? Be friends? Siblings?" I saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"Bella, I don't know if I'll ever think of you as a sister. But I can see you as a friend. And I want that with you." He smiled at me, and the doubt was gone. I wanted this to work.

"Good. I'll take that. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Might as well air it all, since we're not left alone very often." He actually chuckled a little bit before turning serious again.

"No, I don't think so. I just…had some things I needed to hear from you again. Alone, without the influence of others. Now…shall we go back to the house?" I nodded, pleased with the quickness of our discussion. Jasper would be getting ready to go with Rosalie, and I wanted to catch him before he left. Why, I asked myself, I would never know. I was sick with jealousy. Edward and I were silent on the run home, and when we got there he ran back up to his room and shut the door. I hesitated before going in, trying to get a grip on my emotions. I couldn't let Jasper know how absolutely, insanely jealous I was. I couldn't. It wasn't fair to him. He's had to watch me go away with both his brother and his father, and he was entitled to do the same. _He's already been with her,_ I rationalized with myself. It wasn't new to him, and he wasn't going to leave me for Rose. It was absolutely absurd. I sucked in a deep breath and walked in, heading towards our room. He was waiting for me on the bed.

"Did you talk with Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah…he just needed to hear some things, that's all. We're good now, I think. So…are you ready to go?" My voice faltered at the end. Jasper rose from his position to wrap his arms around me.

"Baby…you know I love only you. Please don't be jealous." He murmured against my neck, placing butterfly kisses up to my jaw.

"I know honey, I know. I trust you, and I love you. Go have fun." He nodded against my face before placing a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Bella. And I'll be home before you know it." He didn't look me in the eyes again before he left me in our room. I heard Rose meet him at the bottom of the stairs, and I sank down on the bed. _I can do this,_ I told myself. I could be brave for him, like he was for me.

But damned if I wasn't sick about it.

_Jasper_

Rose was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, and I forced myself to push every guilty thought from my mind. _There really wasn't a need to feel guilty, anyhow. This is the way it works._ I thought.

She leaned against the white banister, her golden hair cascading down her back, her ruby red lips curling into a smile. There was a stirring deep in my gut and desire flooded through me, both hers and mine.

"Ready to go?" I asked, holding out my arm for her. She nodded and looped her arm through mine, practically dragging me out the door and off the porch, to her car that was waiting, engine running. I grinned. _Someone was excited. _Rose jumped into the driver's side as I slid into the passenger seat, and she slammed her foot down on the accelerator, speeding away from the house. She slid a large pair on sunglasses onto her face just as I looked over, and then snaked her hand across the middle console to squeeze my leg through my jeans.

I shifted in my seat after she let go, my already erect cock rubbing against the soft cotton of my boxers. Angling myself to face her, I reached over and grabbed her knee, running my hand around to cup the back of it, squeezing gently. Rose purred deep in her chest as my hand continued upward, caressing her inner thigh, then finally coming to rest over her jean clad sex.

This was familiar, _she _was familiar. I knew every inch of this woman's body, had touched, kissed, licked every part of her. Yet, when I touched her, there was no earth shattering, time stopping, firework exploding sensation inside of me; not like with Bella. It hadn't been there with Alice either, but it took being with my true mate, my Bella, to realize that.

Rosalie's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel as I rubbed slow circles over the heat I could feel seeping through layers of lace and denim. My teeth nipped at her neck, her collarbone, her jaw, my free hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

I jerked her head back slightly, tilting my head to run my tongue down her throat, circling the hollow with the very tip of my tongue.

"Oh, Jesus, Jasper," she gasped as the car screeched to a halt. "We're here, just...fuck...house...we need to get in the fucking house." Her hands tangled in my hair and she jerked my head up, crushing her lips to mine for a brief, powerful moment, before pulling away and popping her door open. I was out my side in a flash and around the car. Everything, every emotion, was built up as I grabbed her and hauled her to me, our lips meeting again. I pulled away and picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder and running full speed into the cabin, Rosalie's chuckles echoing around us.

My erection was damn near painful by this point. Rose was such a lustful, sinuous creature, desire and want just _poured_ out of her, and she was impossible to resist. The door slammed behind us, and we were tearing at each other's clothes with frantic energy, both naked in seconds.

Where the urgency in me was coming from-I had no fucking clue. I just knew that I had to have her; I had to taste her, right this very second. I pulled her against me again, skin smacking against skin, and her full breasts pressed against my chest. My head tipped back as she trailed her lips over my neck and she nibbled at my Adams apple.

As if to mock me, an image rushed into my mind, of Carlisle and Bella, then Emmett and Bella locked in this same embrace in this same room. A growl rumbled from my chest, and Rose pulled away slightly, but I shook my head and pulled her back, grabbing her ass and hoisting her up until she wrapped her legs around my waist, my straining dick pressing into her hot center.

I turned and walked into the bedroom, banishing the visions in the throes of ecstasy, Carlisle's face buried between her legs, and threw Rose down on the bed. Her hand flashed up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down on top of her. Her lips went to mine as her hand wrapped around my shaft and began sliding up and down. A groan of desire was my response and I released her mouth to take one of her nipples between my teeth, biting down gently. My tongue slithered over the place my teeth had been, and she hissed, squeezing and pumping me harder. Then, her lips were at my ear, her tongue just tracing the shell.

"You know what I like Jasper," her voice was breathy with need, "you know what I want..." I grinned.

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah," I answered. My hands encircled her waist, and I flipped us over, spinning her body like a top, positioning us. Her dripping pussy was inches from my face, and I could feel her light breaths feathering over the tip of my dick. My eyes rolled back in my head as her tongue darted out and flicked my tip, then her lips parted and she took me into her mouth, her nose touching my pubic hair. She sucked hard, and I gasped, grabbing her hips firmly and pulled her down to me. My tongue flattened as I drug it through her folds, flicking the tip against her clit, then latching down, sucking hard and releasing her with another small suck.

It was too much. My fingers found her entrance and I pumped them into her. Her head bobbed up and down, my cock entrapped in the wet heat of her moth, her tongue working over me as she sucked. We both gyrated, moaned, undulated against the other, falling over the edge together. She exploded into my mouth and I lapped it up just as she swallowed everything I gave. We both collapsed, breathing heavily.

Finally, with a small nip to my inside thigh, Rose lifted herself up and spun around so that she was straddling me. She grinned down at me, her chest still heaving. As she leaned down to kiss my lips, my hands roamed her back, smooth as silk. I could taste myself as we kissed and it had me stirring all over again. Rose smiled against my lips and ground down onto me. I gripped her ass and arched up; she was slick, wet, and more than ready for me.

As if she could read my mind, Rose nipped at my bottom lip and rose up on her knees, grasping my hardening cock. With a few nimble strokes, I was straining and ready. My head fell back with a groan rumbling from my chest as she sunk down onto me, trapping me in her tight heat. With her hands braced on my abs, Rose began rocking back and forth, swiveling her hips, her eyes closed with pleasure. Her teeth were glaring white against the red of her lips, red that I was sure was smeared across my face by now.

The pace was slow. Leisurely. We had been together enough times to know exactly what the other liked, and it showed. Rose's nails scraped up and down my chest, razor like, they found purchase against my marble skin. Over my nipples, down my ribcage, across my abs. My hips rose to meet her downward thrusts, and I glanced down, watching myself disappear over and over again inside of her.

My hands went to her hips, and I slowly, very slowly, lifted her up until just my tip was inside of her and I dropped her, impaled her. Rose cried out at the deep, fast thrust, and keeping hold of her hips, I sat up and quickened the pace of our thrusts, my hands guiding her motions. I dipped my head and captured her nipple in my mouth as her moans grew louder. My teeth scraped over her flesh as I began thrusting in earnest, desire curling in my stomach like a snake. I released her nipple with a wet pop and whispered into her ear, my voice gruff.

"Fuck, Rose. Scream for me darlin'." I finished my sentence with a fierce thrust, and scream she did. My name echoed around the room as her pussy tightened around me. Rosalie's swirling, exploding emotions elicited my own and I buried my face in her hair with a groan as my release racked through me.

"_Shiiiiit_," Rosalie said breathlessly, dropping her head onto my shoulder, "that was fucking fantastic, Jas." There was a smirk plastered across my face as I took her chin in my hand and turned her face toward me for a kiss.

"If being with Bella has made you _that _goddamned good in the sack, I can't wait till I have you both at once."

My eyes went wide, and my mouth dropped open as the endless possibilities her statement elicited flashed across my mind. My cock went hard again, still buried inside her, and I flipped us over, flinging her legs over my shoulder.

"We're gonna be here all fucking day if you keep saying shit like that," I growled as I slammed into her. She flashed me a grin.

"Well, I think I can handle that." Her hands went to her breasts and I trust harder, watching her fondle herself.

_No doubt about that, Rose. No doubt about that._

_Edward_

Bella only waited in her room for a few minutes before giving up and heading outside, muttering something about hunting. She couldn't sit still and wait around for Jasper to come back; she'd spend the whole time thinking of what he was doing.

It was just what _he_ did when _she_ was away. At least hunting would focus her energy on something else, keep her busy. Emmett was in the city shopping, he wouldn't be long. Esme was with him, as was Alice. I was alone with Carlisle, which was perfect. I strode up to the door of his study and knocked, even though he knew I was there. "Come in," he called, and I heard his chair spin around to face the door. "Yes, Edward?"

"Carlisle, while everyone was away, I wanted to…discuss something with you." He quirked his head, motioning me to continue. "I know I've never expressed any interest in the lifestyle that this family leads behind closed doors, but I think…I think I'm reconsidering." He sighed, and I knew, even before he thought what he was going to say, what his first question would be.

"Edward, does this have something to do with Bella? You can't win her affections back, you must know that. Are you sure you want to put yourself through that?" He asked. _It won't be an easy experience for you,_ he finished in his head.

"I talked to Bella today, Carlisle, and I heard for myself what I needed to. I know…she's where she wants to be. She did help influence my decision, although not like you must think. I saw how easily she adapted to it, how much she enjoys it, and I want to try. I've been missing out on physical pleasure, because I always felt as though I didn't deserve it, and that I was waiting for someone. Well, the one I was waiting for didn't choose me, so I feel…it's time to move on." Carlisle eyed me speculatively for a moment before smiling.

"This is excellent news. Now, we'll have to discuss this as a family, since you are unattached, but I think…I think it could work, Edward. As far as Bella is concerned, she is a special case, considering your previous relationship. You'll have to speak with her privately about it." I nodded, again, knowing this was to be expected.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Perhaps when everybody is home, we could discuss it?" he nodded in agreement. "Fantastic. Thank you, Carlisle." I turned and left the room, unable to hide my smile.

I'd have her, oh yes.

I'd have her.


	8. Something Fun not a chapter

**Hey guys and gals! This isn't a normal chapter, as you'll soon see. This is something special we've whipped up just for you in honor of The Fandom Gives Back. We're auctioning a couple of pieces, and below you'll find just a taste of what we'd be happy to do for you. You can take either an outtake of Pushing Limits-anything you want, any scene; or an original o/s. The o/s could include any pre-existing characters from any stories of ours-that includes Pushing Limits as well as all of our personal stories-lacym3 and kitty Cullen-03. We'd be delighted if you'd bid or buy us! And we wanted to give you something special in the meantime. There will be one more little tid-bid up later today! **

**To bid on us, go to: www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com and select stories. Then scroll until you find lace kittens!**

Bella

Stars twinkled, blinked, danced against a blanket of velvet. My arms, wrapped around the shoulders of this pale, cold stranger, tingled, my fingers were numb. An after effect of the smoke that had moments ago filled my lungs.

Speaking of strangers...

A pair of lips were melded against mine. A set of hands roamed my back, exposed save for a thin strap of suede holding the same material against my breasts.

I didn't know his name. A common occurrence in this era of free love.

His lips dropped to my neck, and my hands went to his hair, pulling his head up, away. His oddly golden colored eyes blurred with confusion.

"Bella," I rasped out.

"Jasper," he grunted. With a nod, I crushed my mouth to his feverishly. I slid my hands under the hem of his T-shirt and pushed it up and off, breaking the kiss only for a second. My hands roamed his chest, and I shivered at the coldness. It was impossible for a man to be *that* damn cold. Maybe I needed to cut back on the pot...

My feet were bare, and my toes sunk into the mud as I pushed against his chest. He fell back, landing on top of a rare patch of grass. One of the few that hadn't already turned to muck. I crawled up Jasper's body, my lips trailing up his chest, honestly not giving a fuck that we'd had to kick people out of the way to get enough room to stretch our bodies out.

Jasper groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair as my tongue circled one of his nipples, then the other, before straddling his hips with my knees and grinding down against him. _May as well get straight to the point… _ He pulled against my hair lightly, and surged up to capture my lips again.

Janis wailed on stage, screaming out in her rough voice about her and Bobby McGee. I didn't give a fuck. All I cared about in that moment were the things that Jasper was doing to my mouth with his tongue, and his hands that were pulling at the string that held my top together. My hips gyrated restlessly against him, and I could feel him, fully erect, pushing back against me. The string came loose, and the flimsy top fell apart, exposing my chest for Jasper, and the rest of the world, to see. There wasn't even a pause in the noise around us. Jasper pulled away from my mouth, and pushed up on his elbows. Fire shot through my veins when he sucked a nipple between his lips, working it, flicking it with his tongue.

I went up on my knees, and snaked a hand between our bodies. I practically fucking purred in anticipation when my fingers trailed along his shaft, once I had gotten past the barrier of his jeans. Jasper growled against my flesh, and gave my nipple an extra hard suck. _Hell, I had been hoping for a quick little bite. Nothin' fuckin' hotter.  
_  
Moonlight caressed our bodies as Jasper flipped us over, pressing me down against the grass and mud. His eyes glinted, charged with lust and something else that screamed _MINE_! as he stared down at me. I used my feet to push his jeans down passed his hips, to his knees, stroking him all the while.

He popped the button on my jeans, and I felt like I was going to explode as he slowly lowered my zipper. Jasper groaned when I used my thumb to spread precum over his thick head, and then brought my thumb to my mouth to lick it clean. His eyes followed the action hungrily. Seconds later, my jeans were down passed my ass, and I was kicking them the rest of the way off.

I cried out with pleasure when Jasper plunged two cold fingers deep inside of me. Priming me, testing my readiness. Satisfied, he licked his own fingers clean, and then guided himself to my entrance.

He filled me. Completely. Absolutely. Entirely.

I could have stayed in that moment forever. Lying buck-ass naked on a mound of grass and dirt, surrounded by people, looking up at Jasper as he settled himself inside me. The indigo, silver dotted sky played as a backdrop.

He moved and I cried, "_Fuck_!" as tiny explosions went off in my belly and shot to my fingertips. My nails scratched along Jaspers back, finding no purchase. My hands went into his unruly, wild, golden hair and _pulled_, merely because I had to anchor myself to _something_.

Jasper moaned and brought my legs up around his waist, grabbing onto my thigh as he plunged deeper, deeper, then receded with excruciating slowness. I still pulled at his hair, and his lips dropped to my neck, licking, sucking, nipping. Jaspers pace increased, and his chest rumbled with long, low groans.

The coil in my belly wound tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until it snapped and I exploded with a scream, clinging to Jaspers solid body. My orgasmic high was a hundred times more potent than any drug.

Jasper still thrust as if there were no end in sight for him. His chest rumbled louder, harder, and ever so slowly, pain began to mix with the pleasure of my post orgasmic bliss.

Then a shit ton of pain.

Then I was clawing against him, clawing against my neck where his mouth was still attached to the tender flesh.

Fire. In my veins as Jasper pulled away, pain etched on his face, eyes impossibly crimson. He was still fully inside me as he leaned in, and whispered in my ear.

"I am so very sorry." The words meant nothing. My fingers still scrabbled against my neck, now coming away bloody.

"I am so, so very sorry," he said again. He pulled out of my body, and hitched his jeans back up as he kneeled between my legs.

Night air rushed cool against my skin as he lifted me in his arms, one hand covering my mouth to stifle the screams clamoring up my throat. Then he was walking, weaving through the endless crowds. Then he was running.

Pain unimaginable.

And still, he ran.

I was laid in a bed of soft feathers and silk, and still the fire rampaged.

Voices. Loud, angry. Shattering glass, splintering wood.

Soft murmurs in my ear. A soothing voice, drenched in honey.

Countless hours, days, years -whatever- I still burned.

And then it was over.

I sat up, and looked around at the unfamiliar room, at the people surrounding me, blinking my eyes owlishly in disbelievement. My voice was strange as it rang out.

"_Fuck_ the weed. I need to cut back on the _goddamned_ LSD."


End file.
